thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
Tessanne Chin
Tessanne Amanda Chin '(born September 23, 1985) is a Jamaican reggae fusion singer from Kingston, Jamaica who won season 5 of The Voice USA. Her mentor was Adam Levine. Background Tessanne had been building a singing career for years, having toured as a backup singer for reggae legend Jimmy Cliff for three years and having opened for artists like Gladys Knight. She was also previously a member of a band called Mile High and even released a solo album called ''In Between Worlds. The Voice Tessanne auditioned for the show singing the Pink song "Try", getting all four coaches, who were wowed by her powerful voice, to turn around. Tessanne picked Adam Levine as her coach. Battle rounds In this part of the competition, Tessanne went up against Donna Allen on the Emeli Sande song "Next to Me". Both women were very impressive, but after agonizing over his decision, Adam Levine picked Tessanne to move forward to the Knockout rounds. Knockout rounds In this part of the competition, Tessanne took on R&B singer Ashley DeBose. While Ashley sang Train's "Hey, Soul Sister", Tessanne took on the Kelly Clarkson hit "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)". Referred to as a "lioness" by Cee Lo Green and receiving a standing ovation from the audience, Tessanne made it to the live shows. Live shows For the first live show, Tessanne took on the 1969 song "Many Rivers to Cross", which had originally been done by her friend, reggae legend Jimmy Cliff. The judges, including her mentor Adam Levine, gave her well-deserved praise for the performance. Despite some critics claiming not be impressed by her personality, her song choices, or her powerful vocals, Tessanne continued to shine, pouring her heart out on songs such as "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry to "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston. Tessanne won season 5 on December 17, 2013, making her the second contestant mentored by Adam Levine to win. Her first single, written by One Republic lead singer Ryan Tedder, is called "Tumbling Down". Post The Voice Tessanne's post-Voice album, Count On My Love, was released on July 1, 2014. The album has so far received positive reviews despite the lack of promotion from Republic Records. She recently performed at the 125th Tournament of Roses Parade in Pasdena, California along with runner-up Jacquie Lee and 3rd place finisher Will Champlin on January 1, 2014. She returned to the Voice to perform her new single, "Everything Reminds Me of You", on May 13, 2014. Tour Besides working on her album, Tessanne was a part of the Voice's first-ever summer tour, which also featured Jacquie Lee, Will Champlin, season 1 runner-up Dia Frampton, Christina Grimmie, Josh Kaufman, Jake Worthington, Kristen Merlin, and Jake Barker from season 6. The tour kicked off on June 21, 2014 in San Antonio, Texas. New record deal and new album Sometime in 2015, Tessanne was dropped by Republic Records. She later signed a deal with a newly formed record company called Justice League Music and released the single "Fire" on May 15, 2015. She is currently working on a new album. Personal Life Tessanne has been married to Jamacian radio personality Michael Cuffe since 2011. The two had been best friends for 4 years before their relationship became romantic. The couple, however, are now separated. Discography '''Albums: * In Between Worlds ''(2010) * ''Count On My Love (2014) Singles: * "Tumbling Down" (2013) * "Fire" (2015) Links https://twitter.com/Tessanne Category:Winners Category:Mentored by Adam Levine Category:Season 5 Category:Team Adam